Dark Erogenous
by RideoftheValkyrie
Summary: In the future, on a planet called Amoi, there is a new society that is divided up into different classes. An Elite, Sephiroth, runs into a slum mongrel named Reno and decides to make him his own at any cost, plucking Reno from the life he knew and leading them down a dark path the red head may never recover from. (SephxReno) Warnings: BDSM, Rape, Abuse, and other dark themes.
1. Prologue: The Marrow of your Bones

******I have wanted to right this story for a while and originally started it as another genera, but I just could not get into it. I didn't have enough love for the characters. So I did some swapping around and turned it into a FFVII fan fiction since I have so much more love for the characters there. I took it down the other version so there should be no issues. Any who...here we go.**

******It is based on the novels "Ai No Kusabi" and I felt the urge to write this after watching the 4 OVA remake they did of the anime. This one is based off the audio release "Dark Erogenous" that deals with the setting BEFORE Ai No Kusabi takes place. I do plan on following the whole story through to the end, though I may change some things here and there. This story follows the beginning of the story.**

******As a warning I will say that this story will be graphic. There will be many sexual scenes (the majority of them non-consensual and occasionally down right rape) and a lot of BDSM themes and actions. Now, when I say that I don't mean "OMGZ there will bez spankins!". There's nothing I hate more then a story that screams "BDSM warnings" and you get 15 chapters of someone getting spanked. . No, it will be graphic BDSM ideas that even go so far as to mind manipulation/control and some of it MIGHT make some people uncomfortable. You've been warned! ;)**

******-Dark Erogenous-**

******-Prologue: Marrow of your Bones-**

The area was dark, the thickness hanging over the space like a shielding curtain. It added a level of solitude to the large room, making it appear much smaller then it actually was. The great expanse was void of any comforts or luxuries as there was no need for such things in a place like this.

After all, it was simply a room for pets.

The only thing in the room was a large bed shaped oddly like a bassinet. It's frame shone a brilliant gold, the curved base holding a large pillow of white silk. It looked like a wisp of cloud, beckoning one to lay upon its promises of blissful comfort. Unfortunately for those that lay upon it comfort was seldom found. A half circle of the same gold frame stretched up at one end, forming almost a hood for a headboard, the edges adorned with sparkling emerald jewels to divide the built in rings in which to attach chains. The bed was a show of great extravagance, possibly exaggeratedly so given its intended use.

The sound of chains rattling broke through the silence with a sharp crack as the occupant of the ornate cradle arched, curling his thin frame from the plush bedding as a ragged breath joined the room's soundtrack of torture.

The body belonged to that of a young man. His mess of long red hair clung to his face, sticking in damp clumps to sweat that soaked his body. Both eyes were screwed shut so tightly that lines of stress marred his features, though not in an unpleasing way. Even in an obvious state of discomfort it was easy to tell he held an alluring type of handsomeness. It was not striking, but natural; sensual in the way it was almost carelessly unseen. The body was well toned and agile, each muscle clearly defined and promising a flexibility that rose lewd thoughts to the surface with wanton abandon. His face also clearly held emotions causing it to be unforgettable and drawing forth desires in others that even the most crude of persons would feel shamed for thinking. Even his shock of flame colored hair, that was normally worn gelled into messy spikes around the scalp and hanging in a long thin pony tail at the base of his neck, eyes of teal caused a pull of desire towards him. Crescents of the same red as his hair streaked out beneath each eye, starting at his temple and curling down to follow his high cheek bones which made the blue-green of his eyes shine brighter. The man seemed to have his own erotic pull, a fact that he had always been oblivious to. It was this such ignorance that had two years prior changed his entire life; the life of this man named Reno.

Reno twisted on the bedding in violent motion, a desperate gasp pouring from his lips as he did so. The shifting brought no release though, nothing did. His body was consumed in flames that he did not have the power to extinguish. Not literal ones, though at the moment he would have gladly welcomed the ending heat over the agonizing one that seemed to replace his blood and pump through his body. It needed to end, he had to be free or he would loose his sanity. A year ago he would have never believed such a situation could bring such torment but now he was fully aware, his body awake to the kind of pain that even the strongest would have fallen to. And fall he did.

Both arms were raised above his head and bent back at the elbows, wrists shackled to a thick yet short chain secured to one of the bars on the bed's jeweled bonnet. It prevented him from being able to bring his arms to his sides to relieve their ache, but still he tugged at them frantically as if one time they would be magically released. Not that their freedom would help him any. His agony could not be ended on his own. He arched his back with a remorseful groan, buttocks pressing firmly back against the pillow. Stop, it just had to stop. He needed relief.

Reno drew in a shaking breath, hearing a rattling moan join the action. He could not remember how long it had been but time mattered little now in its passing. The punishment had erased the concept of minutes and hours and replaced it instead with an endlessness that was terrifying. From the moment he had been chained up and forced to drink the sexual stimulant drug he had been thrust into a world of madness that defied reality.

It had not been bad at first. Only a few rolling tingles that shivered through his limbs and rested in his groin. The sensation was similar to the arousal sparked from a deep kiss. Reno had deluded himself into believing he could withstand it even as the sensations mounted and his fully hardened erection strained against its confines. He merely shifted his weight and tried to rub against himself with a thigh, figuring to bring himself to climax like in the past. Yet the tension grew and became so consuming that he felt himself cry out in needy frustration. There had been one key element this time that he had overlooked. The ring that rested securely at the base of his erection had been tightened, the hated pet ring preventing him from reaching his much needed release. It caused the tension to build, flying through his body in unchecked currents of electricity. What had started out as simple and somewhat pleasing swells of pleasure had quickly become crashing waves desperate agony.

Reno tried to will his own trembling and sweat soaked body to lie still but he no longer had control over it. It betrayed him, writhing against its sizzling nerves, bucking and jerking as if the unstable movements would bring the climax they knew should have already arrived. His chest heaved in the erratic breathes that boarded on hyperventilating. Tears burned the corners of his tightly shut eyes. Each breath was torment, the erratic intakes causing his body to shudder. He cried out as his hips jerked of their own accord and forced the fabric of his under garments to rub against his arousal. Even though the touch was light it still sent bolts of white hot need blasting through his entire body, gripping him tighter in the bonds of utter and unrelenting misery.

The clothing of the pet varied from formal showing attire to casual wear and none were without a distinct purpose. Reno had the poor luck to have been wearing the provocative show wear when he had been caught in his latest, and probably worst, transgression. It made his current situation all the more hard on a physical level as well as humiliating on the mental level. His well worn pride had slunk off into the corner with its tail between its legs leaving the red head with the infuriating desire to do whatever it took to make this end.

The show outfit consisted of two separate pieces that came in a variety of colors dependent on the Master's preference. Reno's was a deep black, chosen because of its ability to cause the boy's crimson hair to stand out like a flame in the depths of the shadows.

The top was supported by a thick studded strip of leather that encircled the neck. It was symbolic of a collar though it lacked the the D-link to apply a chain. From this hung a stretch of black material that seemed to look and feel of smooth leather, yet was shockingly flimsy at protecting outside touches. It covered only about an inch or two beneath the nipples. It was halter top like in design, wrapping around his sides and connecting to a large metal ring that rested between his shoulder blades. A strip of the same leather type fabric hung from the back of the collar to the top of the ring. This feature was more then just for looks. In the case of poor behavior, or simply because a Master wished it, the pet's arms could be pinned and shackled behind their back.

The bottoms were simple cut bikini briefs made of the same material as the top cut to fit almost absurdly snug and leaving nothing to the imagination. Around each hip was a thin piece of metal that's purpose was only for flare. These show outfits were topped off with a color matching set of sandals for when out of the apartment and a studded leather armband. The armband showed whether the pet was paired for breeding. A band on the upper left arm signified a paired and breeding pet, while on the upper right meant the pet was used simply for voyeuristic purposes. Reno's was worn on the right arm.

His hips rolled forward and a desperate moan left him. This particular outfit was causing him torture as it seemed in this moment to be perfectly designed to make his current punishment all the more painful. The leather rubbed all his most sensitive areas. His nipples were erect and hard, rubbing tortuously against the inside of his top with each panting breath. They had become horribly sore at this point, making him want to scream with each movement. Even that, however, was not the worst.

The drug induced erection that had been forced upon him pushed against the inside of his bottoms, tightening around his pelvis. This caused the thin strip at the back to push between the round globes of his buttocks and with each writhing motion of his desperate body the fabric rubbed against the puckered star of flesh. All of this drove an unwanted lust so deep into his core that the normally brave faced slum rat was nearly weeping in his crazed need. It hurt and he no longer cared what shame he had to face. Reno would do anything to end this torment and see to it that it never happened again. A miserable scream left him as his toes curled against the silk bedding.

Suddenly there was the sound of the electric whirl of gears unlocking as a figure emerged. It came wavering through the green field of the door as if stepping out of a holographic image. Reno let out a low moan as the soft clicking sound of expensive shoes came towards the bed. He finally opened his teal orbs and turned towards his visitor. Their normally vibrant color was even brighter in the their lust and moisture from held back tears. The sight had no effect on the stoney face of his tormentor; his Master, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's green eyes looked impassively over Reno's sweat soaked form as the man some how managed to still himself. It was obvious the red head did not want him to see his discomfort in any way. It drew a tinge of smirk from the silver haired man, a look that quickly evaporated when the memory of why the other was here filtered into his mind. Sephiroth stiffened, his refined features back to a mask of indifference he finally addressed the tormented soul on the bed.

"How is it?" He mused in a cool tone. "Is it starting to wear down that sharp edge of yours, Reno?"

An almost pitiful sound left Reno's lips. It was not the sound he had meant make but he realized in this state he had little control. He needed release, he needed climax. No part of his own mind would focus so long as he was in this state that bordered on lunacy. Desperation filled those teal orbs.

"P-please, stop." He whispered in a voice hoarse from strain. "No more..."

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, though he was deeply pleased with the plea from his pet. The red head was dangerously seductive even when he was not trying to be. Each shudder that twitched through his defined muscles was like a needle that drove straight to his Master's groin. Not that Sephiroth would allow his pet to know this. He did not want the boy trying to use these skills elsewhere.

"That is not something that I will do." Sephiroth's voice was even, no hint of of his emotions playing into his tone even though they simmered below the surface. "Cissnei already had a pairing partner selected, a fact you were well aware of before you coupled with her. Supposedly you ruined Genesis's plans for her, or so he was barking about earlier. This is simply the punishment you have earned. Surely even you grasp that concept, pet."

Reno was still wracked by the agonizing heat, but the term 'pet' used as his title returned a bit of his fight back. His eyes narrowed, the desperate look melting from his flushed features only to be replaced with a look that annoyed Sephiroth. It was rebellion, that same prideful instinct that had continued to push Reno down this dangerous path. The same notion that lead to the mongrel's continuing over need for discipline even after a year; that saw to him being tortured by his new life rather than submitting and learning to enjoy it. They were the same ideals that had somehow pulled Sephiroth in and held him in an oddly enamored grasp.

Suddenly annoyed by these thoughts and the open glare of defiance from his pet, Sephiroth scowled darkly. One gloved hand raised and motioned towards the door gently. There was a short hum as it opened once more and two figures stepped into the room. Reno blinked slowly at first until he saw who they were. His eyes went wide as he choked on a gasp. Sephiroth was fairly amused by the sudden change in emotion from his pet.

"Reno!" The female voice called out, both despair and happiness somehow finding their way into her tone at the same time.

"C-Cissnei?" Reno whispered, eyes still wide. He had never expected to see the high class pet again, not after they had been caught in their tryst. On one hand he was relieved. Aside from the drastic hair cut her once long auburn locks had under gone, she seemed unharmed. Another part of him sunk with dread and shame. He knew this conversation was being allowed for a purpose. Sephiroth and Genesis had schemed something and for it to be happening while he was in such a state was excruciating. Reno almost moaned in despair, humiliation seeping deeper into his bones and more firmly taking root over his pride. The slum mongrel's resolve was finally starting to fully give.

"Did you not remember me telling you I would allow you two to speak?" Sephiroth almost smirked at the look on his pet's face. "I thought it would be a nice reminder to the two of you. Pets do not have the freedom to choose their partners. I thought it best that she heard it from you, Reno."

Those blue-green eyes fixed him with a confused but skeptical gaze. Sephiroth kept his face impassive though inside he was twisting with elated amusement. This was the reason why he had picked Reno for his pet, for the thrill of the breaking challenge. He had grown bored with the constant parade of mindlessly driven pets whose only pride came from how well they could please or their pedigree. Reno played against him, kept him on his toes and made things enticingly amusing even if at times frustrating. As it was at this moment.

That look his pet gave him spoke volumes. Reno was seeking out a plot between the Masters, knowing that there was something sinister behind this seemingly kind act. The mongrel was trying to ferret the truth out before he spoke. He did not want to condemn himself or the girl for speaking dangerous words that were not meant to be spoken.

It was more than just that that caused the hesitation, though Reno would not ever voice that aloud. His current state of body still mortified him and he did not want Cissnei to know exactly what his punishment consisted of. Right now it was taking all of his will power to keep from squirming or panting. The only thing he would ever thank Sephiroth for was learning how to maintain his pain. With the current distraction of the conversation at hand, he was able to keep a hold better at the torrent of anguish that had prior been driving him over the edge. He was afraid if he spoke though, the truth of his punishment would come to light. Still Reno started to open his mouth before quickly shutting it again when his breath rattled out louder then he was comfortable with.

Sephiroth tilted his chin up at the continued lack of response from the crimson haired boy. He decided to push this foolishness along at a quicker pace. There was little patience in him for the needy female pet. With that in mind, he decided to cut straight to the point of this little exchange. He sighed softly, place a hand on his hip.

"Tell it to her straight." He ordered with no tact for consideration. "You simply wanted to have sex with a female, a rare treat for one from the slums. It did not matter to you whether it was Cissnei or any other female. It was a simple lustful whim that you sought to indulge. Is that not right, Reno?"

The man on the bed tensed, Sephiroth's plan now flooding to light. The twisted bastard. Reno tugged forward causing the chains to rattle though he instantly regretted it as a stab of agonizing need ripped through his midsection like a knife, tearing him apart in its fight to find climax against the restricting ring. His upper body sagged forward, head hung low as he tried to hide the effects of his punishment from those seeking, loving brown eyes of Cissnei's.

While what Sephiroth said held a small sprig of truth, that tiny bit sprouted from a thick soil of lies. Cissnei was a prize pet in Eos, carefully breed and owned by Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth's closest friend and most trusted adviser. There was no way that a perfect breed pet such as herself should have shown any interest in a joke slum mongrel pet such as Reno. Even if he belonged to the esteemed Sephiroth Crescent. Yet for some reason she had and they had formed a tight bond. Cissnei did not treat him with the same level of disgust as the other pets. She was kind and saw past his social class and gave him some hope in his new dismal life.

That was until the day she told him that Genesis was planning to pair her for breeding. She hated the idea but hated the fact it meant she would no longer get to spend time with Reno. Paired pets were only allowed exclusive time with their partner. They would only see each other in group areas and with who ever she was attached it was a sure bet they would not allow her to be seen being friendly with the mongrel. When she told him this she had admitted her love for him and asked him to lie with her. Reno had been startled and said he needed to think on it. He had agonized over it for an entire night, tossing it around in his head. Part of him feared the reaction if they were caught. He did care for her and the idea of being with her sexually was rather alluring. That and the idea that such a thing would raise a blemish on Sephiroth's reputation. What did he have to loose honestly? He could be-smudge a man he hated by lying with a woman he liked. If had seemed a good situation. That was until this punishment had started. He was now beginning to fully regret his rash actions.

"That's a lie!" Cissnei's sudden piercing cried pulled Reno from his thoughts. His eyes went wide as he turned his gaze back towards them and found himself pinned beneath those wide, tear filled orbs. "They're only trying to tear us apart! You're not like the rest of them! I love you Reno! Tell them! Tell them it isn't true! Tell them, Reno!"

Despair rolled up in his throat as the full brunt of hopelessness of the situation hit him. This was simply more of his punishment. There was no chance he would be allowed to comfort Cissnei or deny Sephiroth's claim. If he did so he was sure a horrible fate awaited them, and given who her Master was it would be worse for Cissnei. Reno swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing back the tears. That did not seem to be enough of an answer to sate the woman.

"Reno, do you know who Master Genesis picked for my partner?" She cried out, causing Reno to flinch. He did not want to know but she continued undaunted. "Azul! That sex freak! I don't want to be paired to such a disgusting man! I don't want to have his babies, I want to have yours. It makes me sick! But you're different then the rest, right? Reno? You love only me. Tell them, Reno, tell them we should be allowed to be together."

Reno turned his head away now, eyes shut so tightly they actually began to hurt. He tried to hold back the tears that were burning his eyes. He wanted a hole to open beneath him and swallow him up, end not only this moment but his entire pathetic existence. It pained him to have to hurt her like this, to torment himself, but he was afraid that if she continued nothing would save her.

Also the distracting effect of the conversations was loosing its strength and he could feel himself starting to tremble again. Beads of sweat were dripping down his spine and dampening the silk beneath him. His hips flexed backwards and he bit down on his lip to stop the moan from breaking free. He could not let that happen.

"Reno?" Cissnei called softly to him, trying to convince him to look at her again. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me? Please, Reno, tell them the truth."

Sweat was now filming across his brow and streaking down the sides of his face. His hair stuck to it as his chest started heaving again. Need was spiking sharp in his loins, each pang bringing a pained pulse through him. This needed to stop, there was just no way he could survive any more of this. In a cold but desperate gesture he rolled to the side, showing Cissnei his back. The move jostled his straining arousal in a way that was agony and his teeth buried into his bottom lip to stop the scream.

"Reno?" He wanted to sob at the hurt in her voice. "Tell them...that you're different..."

"It's over." The red head said instead, not allowing his voice to waver. The only thing he could do after that was silently plead for her to accept those words and drop the situation. When she did though, he was unprepared for the hurt that slashed at him from her words.

"You are a coward, Reno!" She screamed at his back before turning and fleeing from the room. The other that had come with her had been her Master Genesis, a fact Reno had overlooked. The man nodded to Sephiroth to show his acceptance of the handling of the situation before he turned to follow after his own broken pet, leaving the other two alone in the room.

Cissnei's last comment left a sting. Her word choice had been intentional. She knew that his pride was as a person, not as a pet. The quip was meant to drive home the fact that he was bowing to his Master's will to avoid punishment. Though he had done it for more then just his own sake.

"Poor little thing." Sephiroth suddenly mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Reno rolled slightly to face the silver haired man. One brow came up in curiosity. A slim sliver of hope blossomed in him thinking Sephiroth might be taking pity on his pet. However one glance at the stoney expression showed that was not the case.

"How crushed do you think she would have been to know the truth?" Sephiroth tapped his chin with a gloved finger. "If she knew the real reason you paired with her was to try and bring further shame to my name. Honestly, my pet, this same game gets obscenely boring after a while. So easy to predict."

"Then let me go!" Reno shouted back at before he could stop himself.

Sephiroth's head shifted towards him only a slight bit, those sharp green eyes narrowing. The look that came over the man's face was so dangerous Reno immediately regretted his words. The red head tried to pull back but was too late. A gloved hand wrapped around the side of his body. Reno held himself completely still, fear coursing through his veins over what his Master had in plan. The ache in his body was still humming with a burning vengeance.

Sephiroth's gloved hand slid over the skin of his side, sending shock waves through Reno's entire frame. He shuddered violently, the effect slamming into his body again so quickly that the the boy lost his breath. Those skillful cloth covered fingers continued their path around the smaller frame. They seemed to be gentle caresses, like the ministrations of a caring lover. Only Reno knew the truth. They were vengeful feathers leaving a liquid hot trail of snapping nerves in their wake. The tremble that over took his body was of both fear and need. The red head tried to hold himself still even though the near insane desire was retaking control of his body alarmingly quick, bringing the maddening pain with it. Sephiroth's hand finally found its mark, his finger tips playing against the nub imprint of Reno's nipple through the fabric top, circling it. The reaction was shockingly fast.

Reno gasped as pleasure erupted through him in waves so sharp that he almost could not take it. He curled backwards and tried to pull away from Sephiroth's touch, whimpering loudly. His teeth nearly gnawed a hole through his bottom lip. Yet despite all that he found himself wanting more. No, not wanting, needing. He needed more, needed relief so that this horrid desperation overtaking his mind would end.

"Would you like me to let you cum?" Sephiroth's voice was low and smooth, slipping into Reno's ear like velvet over skin. His fingers slipped away from his pet's nipple to await an answer.

Reno felt like sobbing in mortification as he could only nod sharply. His hips wiggled against the bed, trying to show how badly he needed just that. There was finally a spark of hope that the pet ring would finally be loosened and allow him release. His chest heaved in sharp pants.

Sephiroth chuckled lowly and slid his other hand over Reno's hip, running them gently over the bulge straining against the black under garments. The red head arched desperately, a groan leaving him. With the ring still gripping him tight even that light touch caused a vicious swirl of pleasure and pain through his body. Reno was so caught up in this onslaught that he hardly noticed Sephiroth's hand moving. That was until the invasion.

One gloved finger slipped beneath the fabric of Reno's bottoms, trailing up the crease between his cheeks before it was pushed into his entrance, invading deeply. Reno's eyes went wide as he jerked forward with a scream. The fabric of the glove made the penetration burn and he tried to squirm forward and away. This resistance only lasted a few moments. The chains kept him in place, but worse, the condition of his body made crave it Small cries left him in red faced shame.

"So you thought to have an affair with Cissnei behind my back." Sephiroth murmured, gently wiggling his finger to slip deeper into the heated hold of his pet. He relished in the choked gasps that came from the red head.

Reno was in hell, there was no other way that so much agonizing heat could exist in one body. He could no longer think straight past the burning haze of lust that poured through him. Thoughts crashed together in his mind, needing it to end yet not wanting the violation to continue. He was stained straight through to his soul. Tears burned hotter as he gasped softly at the finger that probed deeper into him.

"I...I only did it once with Cissnei." His voice was pleading as if trying to extinguish some of his Master's anger and end this punishment.

"As if the amount of times matter, Reno, once is enough." Sephiroth leaned forward, lips brushing against his pet's ear. "Did you really think that after what you did you would get off with a slim punishment?"

"P-please...no more...let me..." Reno shook his head desperately as his entire body writhed. In his life he had done some horrible things but he had never once hated himself for them. Though now, as his body reacted so hungrily to the touch of this other man, he despised himself wholly. Cissnei had been wrong. He was no different then the others. His body craved this and at the moment he was willing to do whatever it took to get that desire fulfilled.

With a gasping breath he found his hips rolling back against the probing finger, urging it on in its quest. His actions disgusted him but he could not stop himself. Pitiful moans rasped past his lips and he bit his lip harder to try and stop them. Still he squirmed backwards with mounting lust. His arousal twitched, yearning against its restraint. The frustration of being unable to find completion was so maddening that it was painful.

"Oh, you're so much more yearning then usual." Sephiroth chuckled darkly, knowing full well the mental effect that this was having on the red head. It was exactly the way he wanted it. His pet needed breaking, and he intended to do it tonight. He slipped his finger gently out to the tip, circling Reno's twitching portal. "But you are being far too quiet for my liking. Why don't you cry honestly for me?"

With those words, the man slammed his finger harshly back up into his pet. The tip made contact with the special spot within the red head's channel. Reno's back arched as fireworks went off within his body. A scream tore from him, rattling the entire small room. The sound traveled straight to Sephiroth's core almost making the man moan himself. As always the teal eyed boy was completely unaware of the sensual effect he had on others. Sephiroth licked his lips gently as he rubbed his finger against that same spot, soaking in the loud mewling from his pet.

"Yes my pet." He cooed, nipping at Reno's ear as he brought his other hand up to tug down the red head's bottoms and exposing his straining erection which was now a deep purple. There was no doubt it was painful. With another chuckle Sephiroth wrapped his hand around it, tugging gently.

Another scream burst from Reno. The dual sensation was too much. He tried to curl in on himself and stop the craving building up in him that the ring refused to free him from.

"I...won't do...it again..." He begged between panting breathes, the humiliation no longer mattering. "S-so please...no more...the ring..."

The words burned bitterly in Reno's soul and he knew later he would hate himself more for speaking them. Not that it would be different then any other night in his new life. Bucking against the chains, he fought between pressing against the hands and trying to break away. As a second finger suddenly forced its way into him his mind shattered with a howl. Any grip he had on sane thought was gone and replaced by the heated need. He squirmed back against Sephiroth's fingers, blue-green eyes lidded and hazy as he panted.

Sephiroth was enjoying the sight of his pet in such a state of bewildered lust. It was not normally at this level and he almost lost himself in the sight. Those glazed teal orbs saw nothing, only stared blankly ahead as if there was nothing in his world other then the pleasures that his Master was giving him. As it should be. The silver haired man brushed his lips against Reno's ear in a soft kiss. One hand took up stroking his pet's arousal again and soaked in the screams that filled the room.

"I will not accept that sort of behavior. You will not defy me or try to play me a fool any longer." The fingers within his pet squirmed to emphasis his point. "I will force this madness on you as many times as it takes you to learn your lesson and truly and fully regret taking that girl."

Without warning the ring finally loosened at the same time Sephiroth drove his finger into the bundled of stimulated nerves deep within Reno. The red head's frame jerked with a wail that was loud enough to shatter glass.

Reno's entire body was finally able to surge over the peak as the dam within him burst. This was what he had desperately been awaiting, what he had thrown pride and will away for. He had expected climax to come with incredible relief. Instead he was consumed by the near over powering agony caused by the abused and over stimulated nerves. With each pained twitch of his erection as it spilled its seed, a cry of torment and bliss left him.

The twisted reality of clashing sensations seemed to tremble on for hours until Reno collapsed against the silk pillow, breath ragged and tears streaming down his face. He wanted nothing more now then to fall into the oblivion of a dreamless sleep and let this night slip away from him. Except such a relief was not to be. Those thin fingers moved with him again and his body came alive almost instantly, hardening in need with the help of the stimulant that still ravaged his system. He let loose a mournful groan as he remained in a shuddering heap on the bed. Sephiroth leaned over him, caressing the flushed skin of Reno.

"You are my pet." He spoke, voice laced with authority that left no room for argument. His green eyes narrowed as he pushed his fingers deeper to draw a cry from the one on the bed. "I will pound that fact into the very marrow of your bones."

The screams of the red haired boy continued to fill a room in which they reached no one. Reno was trapped in this world of a Master and pet relationship, reduced to a fraction of the man he had once been. His own pride had trapped him here and not even humility would set him free. No, there was nothing left and no one to blame for this but himself.

He was Reno, pet of Eos's Sephiroth Crescent.

******-Note: This chapter is somewhat of a leap forward to those that are confused. The first chapter will start with how this all goes down. Think of this as an introduction into this dark story.**

*********Sephiroth's last name is taken from Lucreita who was his mother. (I felt he needed a last name)**

*********It is not explained yet, but Genesis has the silver hair in this story that he had towards the end of Crisis Core. You will find out why later.**

******I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you read it and let me know what you think. Reviews spark the drive to update faster!**


	2. Chapter One: First Impressions

******-Warnings: This is a Reno/Sephiroth fiction. With that said there will be Reno paired with others in some scenes.-**

******-This story will be graphic and include both homosexual and heterosexual themes and scenes as well as heavy BDSM themes (some of which might make a person uncomfortable).-**

******-Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the perspective characters from the show, they belong to Square Enix. Nor do I own the would of Amoi or the themes from Ai No Kusabi, they belong to ****Rieko Yoshihara. **

**Dark Erogenous**

**Chapter One: First Impressions are the Most Lasting**

_**-Two Years Earlier-**_

Amoi, the planet of two moons; a place where human life was created in the most obscure ways and the lewd behaviors of humanity were cultivated and harvested without abandon. The world was split into sections, easily placing people apart by class. The average level lived in a place known as Midas. This was the city of pleasure where seedy brothels and dank bars that offered a multitude of sinful desires. Despite the dark nature of the lace it was often filled by those that sported deep pockets.

It was the reason a slum mongrel life Reno was there. One side of his lips were curled up in a grin, exposing a flash of pearly white teeth. The young man found it rather easy to blend in at the current moment, a thick black hoodie covering his more prominent features. Still his face was visible and a few strands of crimson hair fell across his forehead, the soft spikes held up by a pair of darkly tinted goggles. The fiery locks framed a set of brilliant blue-green eyes.

The boy had never given much thought to his looks before; but in truth many others did. He had a striking face with looks that could stop a man in his tracks and were unforgettable. The churning air of prideful energy that radiated off him drew others to him in waves that he was oblivious to. Or uninterested in. There was only one thing that ever caught his attention or visited his thoughts, and that was simply to get out of the slums. To do that though one needed money. Which was why Reno had ventured into Midas on this day.

The third ring of Amoi was often housed by those who have money and were eager to spend it. What was better was that they carried credit cards rather then loose credits. They were easier to relieve a person of. Now all that mattered was finding the right target.

Reno lifted only his eyes to survey the people that walked past. He needed someone in a large coat that was seemingly not paying attention. Someone that would ignore the thump before his card was lifted from his pocket. Teal eyes moved about like a predator seeking until it landed on his prey.

The man was wearing a large black over coat, arms crossed over his chest. His bald head was tilted to the side to speak to the person beside him, a thick set of frames blocking his side vision. The red head felt the corner of his lips curl up in a feral grin. He was a perfect mark. Now only to set the plan into motion.

He turned and moved into step two paces behind the man. All he had to do was follow him for a few steps. Once he was sure no one was watching he kicked his step up and closed in on the man. It was simple, a shoulder bump to cover the grab and then he would vanish into the crowd of people as though he were never there.

Reno was just stretching his hand out for the old man's pocket when someone's arm stretched over his shoulder. The red head only had a moment to blink before thin fingers encased in black glove gripped his wrist firmly and tugged back. With his own arm now pinned across his chest, the slum mongrel felt first inklings of enraged panic over being caught. He tried to buck forward to free himself as a snarl rolled up in his throat.

"What the fuck?" He growled out, hand curling into a fist and flexing the muscles in his held wrist.

A warm breath suddenly puffed against his ear, freezing the red head's struggling. His blue eyes went wide as the grip on his hand tightened to an oddly high pressure. Unable to help it he flinched and tried to wrench his arm free again.

"I will not allow such reprehensible behavior." A deep voice suddenly hummed against his ear, sending the struggling red head stock still again. His blur green eyes narrowed and his muscles where tense under the threat.

This was the last thing he needed or wanted was to get busted. The cops in Midas had no lover for the inhabitants of the slums from the outer ring of Ceres, and had no fear of showing such a thing. It would result in a long lock up in which he would limp away beaten and bloody. All he wanted to do at this moment was break free and bolt. No amount of credits was worth this. He was just about to start his struggles again when another voice spoke from a little farther behind him and whoever was holding him.

"Just what is going on here?"

Reno was spun around so suddenly by the man holding him that he was left almost dizzy. Another growl rose out of him purely on instinct. The man that stood in front had pale skin and short silver hair that was cut in fluffed layers that fell no farther then the nape of his neck. Green eyes looked at him from down the bridge of a nose held upwards. It was the sword at his hip that made his heart leap up into his threat. He had not been caught by Midas cops, he had been caught by Eos Silver Elites.

The Elites in Amoi where both feared and respected. Genetically created by careful breeding selection, they were powerful and held abilities that people outside the high class inner ring of Tanagura only dreamed of. And even those of this level were only found within Eos, a large castle like building in the center of Tanagura. They were marked by the blades they carried, slim katanas. The Elites were people not to be messed with.

And here Reno stood, trapped between two of them after getting caught trying to pick pocket a wealthy Midas man. His mind whirled as he tried to put the pieces together. What were the Elites doing all the way out here in the back streets of the pleasure zone? This was way outside their normal jurisdiction. His teal eyes narrowed as the thin man before him stepped closer to him. The man raised a hand and Reno flinched as the gloved fingers pushed back his hood to expose the cascading falls of crimson hair. Those nimble fingers continued to move before they reached his left hair and began to massage his left ear. The red growled and tried to pull his head away. He knew what the man was looking for and he would not find it.

"No PAM." The man muttered, pulling his hand back as though he had touched something so dirty it would melt through his glove. "So he is nothing but a mongrel from the slums."

A PAM was what was known as a Personal Access Memory. It was a bio-chip that was implanted behind the left ear and acted as a form of ID. However, being born in the slums meant he did not have one. He could not help but snarl at the dismissive tone the other used. The other man snorted in return.

"Stop picking up trash." He grunted, starting to walk past the duo.

"I have better things to do with my time." The silky voice spoke from behind him and Reno stumbled forward as he was suddenly released. "Go now, boy and consider this a day of luck for you. There will not be a second time."

Reno caught himself after two staggering steps, his cheeks flushed with shame. It was bad enough that he had been caught, but to simply be released in some show of arrogant pity? No, he would not have that. Those of the slums had very little they could boast about and their pride was one of those things. They owed no one anything and lived by their own rules. The last thing the red head wanted was to feel indebted to a Silver Elite for keeping him from getting a beating in jail.

"Hey!" He called out, now turning to finally face the man that had grabbed him.

The silver turned to face him, standing nearly a foot taller then himself. His silver hair fell in long, thick tresses straight down the length of his back to nearly the back of his knees. The shimmering waterfall completely framed the black clad figure and left his skin looking as pale as the rays of both moons. A set of feline like green eyes regarded him coolly through a pair of near see through sunglasses.

Reno felt a breath catch in his throat. He had heard others speak of the beauty of the Silver men and had always assumed them to be exaggerating. It was said they were the embodiment of all human perfection. He had once heard a whore in Midas say that if he would gladly give his life to bed a Silver just one time. The red head had scoffed at the idea, muttering that they were simply people. It was not until this moment where he faced one down in anger that saw the stories were not in the least bit over sold.

The silver regarded him for a moment before turning to walk away. Reno felt anger stir in his stomach. The silver angel before him was simply brushing him off. He refused to take the creatures pity, to go through life feeling that he owed a favor to a Silver. However, had the boy known that he was bothering was Sephiroth Crescent he might had simply let the man walk away.

"I said wait!" He snarled out, taking a step forward to grab the man's arm, much in the same way the man had grabbed his own.

Sephiroth stopped now, turning to look at him with a expressionless face. One thin brow arched, head tilting to the side in a way that sent the cascades of silver tresses swaying behind him. Reno waited for him to say something to him, but no words came. It was obvious the stuck up man was waiting for him to speak first.

"Why are you letting me go?" The red head snarled, unable to keep his prideful anger at bay.

Sephiroth moved now, jerking his arm free with a sharp snap. Reno lost his grip easily from the sharp motion and almost staggered to the side. He somehow managed to keep himself righted, narrowed gaze still glaring at the tall man before him as he awaited an answer. There was no way he was walking away from here without settling this debt in one way or another.

"Because I felt like it." Sephiroth finally answered, starting to turn again to walk away.

Reno could only stand there blinking for a few moments. That was it? Because the man felt like it? He owed this man a debt simply because he had a whim to be helpful to a lowly mongrel such as himself. There was no what that would do. He could not live with himself if he had such a high debt hovering over his head.

Before the red head knew what was happening, his legs were moving forward. His boots clacked loudly on the ground as he slipped in front of the man. Sephiroth had no choice but to come up short as the lithe frame blocked his path. Green eyes glared down at aqua ones as the unspoken challenge was issued. It was in that moment two fates were sealed. That look of pure challenge, of such rebellion against the known classes and laws. The fight in that gaze was enough to alight something deep within the Silver that had never been awoken before. For some reason the tall man could not get enough of the look before him and wanted nothing more then continue being burned by it.

"Follow me." The red head suddenly grunted, snapping the Sephiroth out of his thoughts. Curiosity got the better of him as he found himself following the boy before him.

They walked in silence, Reno leading the way with such ease that the Silver knew this was not his first trip into the depths of the pleasure city. Neon lights alerting to the spoils of sin that rested just behind their doors. Half naked men hung out windows and waved excitedly at the sight of the Elite God moving among them. It was obvious that they had never seen one of his class amongst their filthy type and they would do anything for his attentions. His green eyes flicked through the streets with a bored expression.

Reno moved through the intricate alleys and without bothering to alert the Silver behind him, he passed under the doorway of a place of a questionable reputation called Club Minos. It was pitch black inside, the shadows so thick that neither the red head nor the silver could see each other despite the fact that stood mere feet from one another. The only thing they could see were three faint lights were lit that blinked out at them from the midst of the thick darkness, one blue, one yellow, one red. Reno groped through the darkness until he found a grip on the Silver's arm and lead him towards the faintly humming blue light. Once they were close enough the two were able to realize that the lights were nothing more then three separate door knobs to divide the guests.

Reno turned the knob gently until he heard the resounding click of a lock releasing. He found himself holding his breath as he let go and was rewarded with the creaking of the door sliding open to allow him and his guest entrance. His nerves were singing and he was unsure as to what had him on such edge. Though it seemed that he knew this world of sin easily, the truth was that this place was only known to him by rumors and gossip. It was the first time he had ever actually set foot inside it. With a slow, shaky breath he guided himself and Sephiroth into the next room.

The next room was just as dark as the first and left the pair still moving in slow cautious steps. The door slid closed behind them with another easy click and Reno had to tighten his grip on the Sephiroth's arm to keep from jumping in flighty shock. He tried to focus on what he was doing in an attempt to calm the nervousness that roiled about in the pit of his stomach. His eyes finally landed a thin strip of lights that flickered across the floor before them. Their flashing moved in a forward pattern as though to urge them forward along its buzzing path. The duo could only follow the lights until they reached yet another door.

Or at least Reno had thought it was another door. He reached out in the darkness to slap a palm over the barrier before him but could find no knob to grant them entry. Had he lead them to nothing more then a simple wall in pitch black hallway? An embarrassed flush burned at his cheeks as he had to swallow back a streak of curses. To come all this way to repay a favor and do nothing more then make a fool of himself in front of an Elite of Tanagura.

He was about to utter a foul oath when the sound of faint gears beginning to rotate reached his ears. His teal eyes narrowed as he tried to almost peer through the thick shades of darkness that pressed in on him. What at first he had thought to be nothing more then a hallway turned out to be a strange room which was decorated only with an oddly ornate chandelier that was spinning softly above their heads. Reno could not help but watch it, somehow entranced as the crystals that hung from it shimmered with millions of colors, shifting between the different hues until it came to a complete stop.

From the tip of the light fixture came the flash of a blue beam that was aimed directly at the wall in front of where the two stood. The barrier began to shudder before sliding open to reveal a length of hallway that rested in secret behind it. Reno raised a slow brow oddly impressed by the whole showing. The rumors had spoke to the place being dedicated to its clients' privacy but he had not expected this level of intricacy to do so.

The red head continued to lead his tag along down the newly revealed path, seeing that it was lined with doors on all sides. Small lanterns hung above each, some swirling with bright red flashes, others dimmed enough that that appeared to be nothing more then dying embers. Reno knew enough of brothels to know that the dimmed lights meant the room was occupied. So with that knowledge he opened a door in which a bright red lantern hung over and stepped back. With a short nod of his head he indicated Sephiroth was to enter before he followed him inside and let the door close behind then.

Reno moved into the room, which was light more brightly then their path had been, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had expected Sephiroth to join him but instead the tall man easily lowered himself to a small two seated couch across from him to wait for the next move. The red head raised a brow slowly as he continued to wait.

The uncomfortable silence continued on for almost 10 minutes before Reno found himself grinding his teeth in frustration. His lips parted as his tongue slid out over them as he debated his next move. He could either continue to wait for the Silver to do something or make the first move. A few more moments of icy silence and it was decided.

Reno stood up and with determined movements stripped off his clothes, tossing them into a pile beside the man on the couch. Once he was naked he crawled into the bed and slipped between the sheets. The covers were a deep shade of black which caused his pale skin to glow and his crimson hair to flicker like a flame in the night. He meant to entice Sephiroth, to draw him in, yet the silver haired man still sat in the same spot with the same expressionless mask on his features. It took only a few more moments of silence before the red head could no longer keep his silence.

"Are you just going to keep sitting there saying nothing?" He barked out, agitation rising the volume of his voice. "I'm pretty sure we can skip the warm up and just get on with it."

"Oh?" Sephiroth mused though he did not change his expression. "So this is how you handle things, is it? You fail to pick pocket a man you instead take another to bed to earn money?"

Reno jerked slightly at the accusation, mouth falling open as angry rush of breath left him. The man thought him nothing more then simple whore, willing to thieve and steal or fuck for his money. His skin paled as he felt the humiliation dig its talon into him and tear. He did not know why the mocking from this man burned so deeply, but it did.

"Aside from that, I have no need nor desire to dirty my hands on a mongrel from the slums." The Silver continued, almost as if he were ignoring the angry shakes that were causing the red head to tremble. "Beside that it seems that what you are offering is a bit too much to simply buy my silence on the whole affair on the streets. It makes me think that you have some hidden agenda here."

Finally having heard enough, Reno sat up in the bed and let out a low snarl. Owing the man a debt was bad enough, but to have it all thrown in his face like he was nothing more then a cheap whore looking to get a leg up on the man in front of him. His pride had taken enough hits today and he was done with it. Coming here had not been for his benefit, but to repay the Silver and now all the man was doing was mocking him.

"If that's what you thought then why did you even follow me here?" He barked out to the cold man. "Did you think we were gonna chat? I hate owing anyone anything. Do you understand what you even saved me from back there? The Police Center is a cruel place where you will beaten until you forget your own name or raped until you cannot walk home. But I'm sure your pampered self wouldn't know what it meant to avoid that."

In a grand show, Reno tossed the covers off himself and leaned forward. His lips curled up in a seductive smile as he crawled towards the edge of bed, his defined muscles rolling beneath his pale flesh. The sultry movements showed the red head produced a flexibility that even some of the most well paid whores in Midas could only wish for. Once he reached the edge closet to the Silver, he chuckled low in his throat, once again letting his tongue slip smoothly over his lips.

"Fuck me." He murmured. "Or is it that your pampered pets in Eos have you so spoiled with the pedigrees and insatiable needs that you're afraid to take a mongrel? Don't worry, if you're too scared you can run. No one saw you come in with me."

Sephiroth sat on the couch still, not seeming in the least bit ruffled by the red head's words. His arms were resting lightly over his chest, one long leg crossed gently over the other. Sitting in the dank, dark room of the brothel he seemed almost out of place in his graces. For some reason such a thing caused Reno to want to dirty the man, to drag him down into the sullied depths of slum life so that he could truly know what it meant to be soiled.

"So you wish to repay your debt to me with your body?" The Silver finally spoke, though he still made no move to dethrone himself and feast upon the flesh that was being offered to him.

Reno only offered him a slow shrug in response at first. He had figured that the deal he was laying out had been pretty obvious from the moment they descended into the belly of the dark building. But if the Elite needed it to be spelled out for him, so be it.

"Yea." He muttered in an almost bored tone. "This way we both get to walk away without any strings attached to our meeting."

A soft sound left Sephiroth and Reno was not sure if it were a sigh or a laugh. Either way it left a chill skittering down his spine that raised all the fine hairs on his body. Something stirred deep within him, almost a subconscious warning that his pride was setting him up to take a bad fall. However he ignored it, refusing to humiliate himself further by running from the scene with his tail between his legs like a beaten dog.

"If that is how things are done in the slums I have no choice but to accept your form of payment." Sephiroth responded, finally rising to his feet. "However I will both remind and warn you that it is you that offered me the right to do as I want to you."

Reno tilted his head back slightly so that he could still look upon the Silver's face from his positioned perched on the edge of the bed he meant to sully. From his spot the Elite seemed to loom over him and the red head knew is would be smart to feel some sort of threat here. However he felt nothing but foolish superiority.

He had heard rumors come filtering those that frequented the brothels and clubs of Midas. Ex Pets of the Tanagura elite often found themselves there once their masters grew tired of them, however they never used them. Pets were treated like accessories to them. The Elites never used them personally, but instead watched them have sex with one another. The ex-pets were even riddled with addictions to sex because of the drugs used on them during this time to keep them eager and wanting to perform for their masters.

So because of this, Reno was pretty sure that Sephiroth would have no idea what to do when presented with actual human to flesh that he had to please himself. He assumed that the man would simply fumble around and the red head would reward him with false moans in the right places until the Elite wormed about into actually causing an orgasm.

Though he had to admit it was more then just that. He was somewhat curious as to whether the Silver could even perform at all. Was a being that was suppose to be the most perfectly created creature in the world even able to function sexually? Reno intended to find out here and now. He watched with lidded eyes as Sephiroth moved towards him.

"Aren't you even going to take your clothes off?" He scoffed when he noticed that the Silver was still fully wrapped up in his dark robes and flowing cloak. "If you are that self conscious we can always turn out the lights."

Sephiroth seemed to ignore the retort as he stopped a few feet away from bed. His cold green eyes never wavered from the crouched form of the mongrel before he waved a gentle hand towards the wall beside him.

"Show me your body first." The Silver murmured. "I must decide if it is worthy of being taken by an Elite first."

Reno rolled his eyes, growing bored of this game of dragging the act out. He just wanted to get this done with so they could both go their separate ways. He crawled out of the bed and moved to stand against the wall, still completely nude. There he waited for the Silver to begin his inspection.

Those emotionless green eyes slid over his body, brushing against every exposed curve and plain of his naked body. Reno knew that he should have felt some kind of warmth from the gaze, some tingle in his groin that would burn into arousal. Instead he somehow felt that he was being violated with even being touched. Still he attempted to keep the upper hand by keeping his voice light in an almost mocking manner.

"So have I passed this exam?"

Sephiroth ignored his question for a moment, still gazing at the exposed form before him. The red head was thin, but by no means in an unattractive manner. His pale flesh seemed soft and supple, stretched over lithe yet toned muscles. It was the build of man that needed to be strong yet still quick and sure on his feet. The Silver was pretty sure that the boy before him was no older then 18 years, and still he had the perfect proportions of a man. The patch of soft red hair that grew at the base of his shaft showed that the boy's hair color was completely natural.

"It seems that you are well proportioned." Sephiroth hummed to himself. "You would do well in a high priced brothel if you could keep your mouth closed."

Reno bristled at the barbed compliment, fixing the man before him with a glare.

"I would say the same of you if you would drop the icy, superior act." He snapped in return. "Though in those places you are actually required to show talent and...endurance rather than just a handsome face."

Sephiroth did chuckle at this as he took a step closer to the naked red head that was standing against the wall. His green gaze roved over Reno's form once more.

"Oh? It sounds as though you know of these places well." The Silver chuckled.

"Rumors." Reno shrugged, wondering why he had suddenly become so talkative. Moments ago he had just wanted to get this act over with and now it seemed he could not stop himself from speaking. "If you want to keep from dying of boredom in a place like the slums, you sometimes have to listen to stories even if you know they are lies."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth hummed, taking another step towards the man.

Reno found that his lids were hanging heavy over his eyes, almost unaware of how close the Silver was to him now. For some reason Sephiroth's calm voice had an hypnotic effect on him, lulling him under a spell. Everything around him seemed peaceful and for the moment he was oddly content to just stand there and let the Silver haired man look him over.

He was pulled from his dazed world when thin, cloth covered fingers brushed against his side. Reno nearly jerked in shock but found that at some point Sephiroth had moved to stand pressed against him and there was no longer a chance to escape. His blue-green gaze turned up to try and catch the green eyes of the other man.

Sephiroth's fingers brushed over the red head's body as though he were an instrument and the Silver had mastered him. Reno knew each spot on his own body that caused him pleasure and somehow the Elite was able to find each with such ease it was as though he had a map. He could not stop the small pants and moans that left him as he his heart began to hammer in his chest and his blood turned liquid fire in his veins. Reno arched off the wall with a gasp. His body pressed against the other man's which caused his now hard arousal to rub against the Elite's still clothed body. The stab of pleasure rushed down to his core and his head fell back, strands of crimson bangs falling across his chest.

Reno's breath rushed from his lungs when Sephiroth gently twisted a nipple with his fingertips. His lids drooped down to cover his dazed aqua gaze as a soft moan slipped past his lips. He was not consciously aware of what the other man was doing, yet he could feel each touch as though they came from a surreal place. The Silver's other hand descended, grazing over his back, slipping over his buttocks before gently easing up between his thighs to rub over his erection. The sudden pleasurable sensation that this last action caused in Reno made him jerk his hips against Sephiroth with a startled gasp.

The sound seemed to reach something deep within the Elite and he suddenly held the red head tightly and slipped a knee between Reno's thighs. He pushed up to rub his clothed thigh against the boy's arousal and forcing him to open his legs wider. Reno could not help but tense his body with a low groan.

The red head was so caught up in the strange yet intoxication brushes of the Elite's fingertips that he was not prepared for what came next. His body twisted forward as Sephiroth's finger penetrated him slowly but deeply. Reno bit down hard on his bottom lip of the cloth covered digit invaded him with a soft burning pain. The friction caused him to squirm in discomfort and forced low growls to rumble through his chest.

Still, his heart hammered in his chest as the Silver probed deeper still. Reno found that he could hardly pull in a breath as his limbs suddenly began to twitch and feel heavy at his sides. He felt as though he were falling forward into a void that set every part of him on fire. Yet something was rising to meet him, building in the depths of him as it pushed up, coiling within him as it prepared to release its self. A moan left his lips as he knew what was coming, something he wished he could stop.

A white hot light drowned out his senses as his whole body jerked, caught in the fevered passion of the moment. His seed spilled out, coating his own naked stomach with its stickiness. Reno could not believe that by stimulation alone he had been pushed to climax quicker then any time he had actually laid with someone. He had never felt such humiliation. His blue-green eyes were glazed as his sight became blurry. Yet even his shame faded as his limbs sank into the welcoming heat and the sense of pleasure swallowed up any sense he might have had left. When he tried to move, a heated shock flashed up his spine from the penetrated area to the base of his brain.

All he could do was slump forward into the arms of Sephiroth, clinging to him almost desperately. His breath came in deep gasps as spasms continued to rack his body. Each muscle twitch only relight the fire that rolled through his frame in molten waves. His jaw clenched as the scent of his own essence reached his nose, only causing the shame to bury deeper into the pit of his stomach.

To make matters worse, the Silver chose this moment to speak again, and it was only at this moment that Reno realized how silent the man had been during the entire event. The words that poured from the Elite's lips did nothing but further slash at the mongrel's wounded pride.

"Already?" Sephiroth whispered almost tauntingly. "It seems that is was rather soon, does it not?"

Reno tried to swallow the sickening taste of the humiliation that seemed to curdle in back of his throat. He wanted to snap back at the taller man, but he was still trembling from the strange and vicious orgasm and he could not seem to form even the simplest of insults. The red head just remained panting, stooped over in his exhaustion as he chewed angrily on his lower lip. He tried to pull loose from Sephiroth's arms yet somehow found that he could not break free of the Elite's hold.

"Where do you think you are going?" The man almost seemed to purred, one hand moving to grip the red head's wrists and pinned them to the wall over his head. "You do not think that we are done here, do you?"

"What?" Reno could only blink in shock as he tried to arch against the strong hold. "I just... I'm no good now!"

Sephiroth chuckled as leaned back to look down at the red head with those cold, emotionless green eyes. There was no humor in them despite the small laugh. Ice froze his heart as he realized that maybe he had gotten into something far more dangerous then he had originally thought.

"You were the one that dragged me here and offered yourself as payment for my silence." Sephiroth murmured. "It is you that has to equal up to the offer made."

"What do you expect of me?" Reno snarled, feeling his cheeks burn in further shame. "You want me to suck you off like some brothel lip service? I hate to break it to you, but us Mongrels aren't trained in that sort of thing."

"No." The Silver's answer was simple and blunt. He shifted his weight easily which pulled a short yelp from the man he held pinned. Thin lips curled into a gentle smile. "It seems that the body is still sensitive. It has been some time since I have made someone cry. I should like to make that happen again."

"Are you mocking me?" Reno growled out. He was trying to stand his ground though he quivered on the inside. Something about what the man said and how he said it sent a slice of fear to his core.

"I suppose the answer to that depends fully on how you took the comment." Sephiroth leaned in, letting his lips brush against the red head's ear. "Unless the truth is that you do not enjoy being treated like a spoiled, pampered Pet?"

Reno jerked slightly at the question. Now he was sure the other man was insulting him. His lips curled back as he bared his teeth at the Silver. He was tired of being mocked by this granite man.

"Are you going to at least take your clothes off?" He muttered out.

Sephiroth continued to smile, his lips pushing firmly against the red head's ear. As he spoke, Reno could feel each brush of them against his own flesh causing him to shudder.

"Do not be foolish." The Elite whispered. "Nobody in Tanagura is foolish enough to undress to discipline a Pet."

Sephiroth dug his fingers in Reno's crimson hair, sliding them down to grasp at the thing pony tail so that he could hold him in place. He encircled his right leg with Reno's so that the man could not pull them closed. His gloved hand brushed over the globes of his buttocks, using them to pull the red head tight up against him. His breath ghosted over the Mongrel's cheek like phantom fingers.

Reno still felt the humiliation burning through him, and he was not yet able to let go of his damaged pride. So despite his better judgment and the unsettled feeling of looming danger, he raised his aqua orbs to meet Sephiroth's and held them in a scathing glare.

"Don't think that I'm going to give you pleasure." He seethed.

Reno knew that provoking the Elite was not a wise choice, and in fact it would probably only make the situation worse. Expect he could not stomach the idea that this had all been his own idea. He would not lay down and let this man washed away his dignity without so much as a small fight.

However it was this rebellious streak that was sealing the slum Mongrel's own fate. Sephiroth found himself curiously drawn to the fight within Reno. The Silver felt that he suddenly found a new toy in his lap, one worthy of his time and energy. It had been some time since any creature had brought out such a carnal need to own and break something, and the man had already decided that that thing would be red head. Even if Reno had realized the situation he was in, it was too late for him to get out. Sephiroth had already started the madness. The Silver was soaking in the sharp glare Reno cast over him before gently lowering a hand to cup the Mongrel's crotch.

He ran his fingers in smooth strokes over Reno's soft member, following the vein from base to tip. It was as though he were attempting to inspect it for any sensitive spot he might have missed earlier. His gloved hand moved lower, cupping the red head's balls in his palm. Sephiroth began to rub them together, gently at first before applying more pressure as he began to rotate them. Reno jolted sharply, a gasp wheezing out of him. The Silver smiled, though the expression held no kindness. It was cold and teeming with frightening promise.

Upon seeing it, Reno finally felt the first stabs of regret at pushing a Tanagura Elite into taking him.

Soon the room was once again awash with Reno's great gasping breathes. Sephiroth's fingers moved both over him and within him with a Master's grace until the Mongrel was nothing more then a trembling mass of piteous moans, his breath coming heavy and labored. The torture continued for what seemed like ages, fire boiling up deep within the red head until he could not take it any longer.

"E-enough!" He cried out, voice nothing more then a rasping scream as his body jerked in the Silver's arms.

Despite his shout, his voice was stammered. Each breath shuddered out of him as he tried to fight against building lust that filled him. It sent a burning tingle straight to his groin. The part of him he thought was spent was becoming hard again in a way that was almost more painful then pleasurable. The whole thing was quickly becoming too much and he felt tears of shame starting to burn at the corners of his eyes.

"I-I'm not a...a toy!" He almost whimpered, trying to twist in the taller man's hold and escape the torment only to find that he was held fast.

Reno wanted to scream out frustration but found that the air got caught in his throat. The bellow only came out as moan as his teeth bit down harshly on his bottom lip. A pleasure was beginning to fill his body and push out any sense he might have had and replacing it with a roar fire that left him wanting to jerk and cry out like a man possessed. He held back though, figuring that it could not last much longer and that surely his body would find climax soon.

How wrong he was though. Each time Sephiroth played the strings of pleasure to the breaking point, he would ease back, letting Reno fall back from the needed end. Then he would soon be plucking at the sensitive spots that littered the red head's body like a musician finding all the right keys. And soon enough the Mongrel would be screaming out in the grasp of a high note. No matter how the man begged, Sephiroth seemed to refuse to release him. It become apparent that the Silver was taking great pleasure in seeing Reno like this, arched backwards as he moaned and panted for breath, his entire frame taunt and trembling.

Sephiroth hid a smirk against the side of Reno's face, taking a strange pleasure in feeling the tremors that assaulted the smaller man. He could feel a moisture on the red head's cheeks and felt the surge of pride and achievement at the fact that he had pushed to man to the point of crying. What he had originally thought was going to be a boring venture was becoming the most stimulating event he had had a while. It felt as though he had won some great prize.

"That is right." He murmured into the man's crimson locks. "Cry for me."

At first Reno thought the man's words were meant to humiliate him. Somehow though, between the invasive touches and almost brutal ministrations that Sephiroth was forcing on him, he thought that it was actually caused by a bitterness towards humans in general. He did not hang long on the thought though. The need to explode overtook him and he arched into Sephiroth's touches. Still it would not come or be allowed, instead pooling in churning waves in his arousal.

The Silver continued to take advantage of Reno's physical need for release. He continued to push him to the edge and pulled back, letting the red head fall into a pit of desperate hopelessness over and over again. Tears were streaking down the Mongrel's face as he arched forward and cried out.

"P-please, finish i-it!" Reno's voice was thick with despair. "D-don't leave me...d-don't leave me...in the m-middle."

His tears ran thickly, covering his face in salty moisture. Has this been any other situation, he would have stood his ground with a clenched jaw. Even if he had been gravely injured he would have been able to spit out a scathing retort. Yet now he could not stand against the fire that blazed within him, consuming all and driving him to border of lunacy that he could not see an end to. Not so long as he was in this sadist's hands.

The need to find release consumed him and blotted out everything in the world. For moment he was even sure that he had forgotten his own name and he a shuddering breath rattled out of him. He lowered his head, forehead pressing against Sephiroth's chest as his fingers clawed uselessly at the man's arms. Great shuddering sobs wheezed out of him as he put both pride and shame away and begged the Silver to end it, to give him release.

Something seemed to spark within the Elite's chest, a feeling that could be considered pity. Or maybe frighteningly more like affection. He raised a hand and buried the cloth covered fingers deep into the flame covered locks, stroking at the man's scalp. Though it could be possible that the Silver had simply grown bored of the Mongrel. Either way, Sephiroth finally pushed the boy past his limits and into his needed ecstasy.

As Sephiroth stepped back away from the spent man and Reno found that he could not feel his legs. He crumpled to the ground in an exhausted heap. His chest continued to heave in great gasps. His muscles still spasmed with latent spikes of pleasure and he was oblivious to tears that he could not stop. The Silver ignored him though, finally stripping his gloves free and tossing them into the nearby trash can. He then dug a few bills from his pocket and laid them out on the table.

"This is the change for your payment." He mused, looking down the bridge of his nose at the trembling man. "We are now even."

Reno gasped heavily, aqua gaze still locked on the floor. He was too exhausted to move enough to cover his nakedness. There was not even enough energy to muster up the willingness to argue with the gruff and cold man. The red head could not even lift his head to glance at Sephiroth as slipped out of the room without even glancing back at the boy he had left ravaged on the floor. All Reno could do was continue to lay there, face twisted in an expression of despair.

He continued to lay there long after the other had left. Time seemed to pass in blurred chunks of time, melting in thick blocks that he could not separate from one another. His teal orbs continued to burn holes into the plush carpet as the tears dried shamefully on his cheeks. It was not until he managed to bring his breathing under control that he found the energy to push himself up to his feet.

"A Silver from Tanagura." He whispered to himself as he staggered to the table where the man had placed the money. With a shaky hand, he scooped up the bills without bothering to count it out. "I guess it serves me right..."

As soon as the words left his mouth a simmering rage filled him. Red flashed across his vision and slammed a fist into the wall with a roar.

"Asshole!"

**-And chapter two complete. Please review and let me know if you are enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
